This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grandiflora Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Wekblagab`. It has as its seed parent the variety known as `Hartanna` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,953) and an undisseminated seedling as its pollen parent.